I Hope
by Cori 140891
Summary: Alfred constantemente esta en peleas. Un día , cansado de todo , se quedara dormido bajo un arbol con cierta magia que , escuchando su deseo de cambiar lo llevara a otro tiempo donde conocera a cierto rubio malhumorado con el que encontrara su camino
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia, basada en la canción de FT ISland " I hope" **

**Inglaterra les dara un besito por cada review .**

**Inglaterra: NO ES CIERTO!!!**

**AMERICA: Igirisu solo puede besarme a mi JAJAJAJAJA**

**INGLATERRA: MUERETE AMERICAA!!!!**

* * *

**I Hope **

Hermano , te has peleado otra vez?....deberias parar…el director ya te ha amenazado con expulsarte…- Decía Mathew mientras le colocaba las vendas al brazo de su hermano.

Jajajaja no te preocupes Mattie! ….tu sabes que a veces los heroes deben sacrificarse por defender a los débiles!!!AUCH!

Bueno…pero deberías medir tu fuerza… con un golpe puedes dejar inconciente a cualquiera nii-san…

Buuuuu!!!...Mattie ya acabaste?

Si…creo que ya esta…nos vamos?

No…creo que mejor me quedo un rato más…ya sabes que mama va a enloquecer si me ve con estos vendajes…ahhhhhhhhh soy un heroe incomprendido

… -_-U…ok…pero no te demores

Byeeee

Alfred cruzo rapidamente el pasadizo de su escuela para evitar a cualquier monitor , dio un gran salto para ahorrarse el camino de las escaleras y logro llegar a la entrada general.

-Alfred!! Ya te vi! Detente!!!!!!-una voz femenina llamo su atención y de la nada aparece una mujer de cabello castaño largo con una sarten en su mano dispuesta a noquear al chico.

-ehhh?!!! Elizaveta-sensei!!!! Gomen!!!!! No me golpeAUCH!!!!!

-MOHHH….creiste que escaparias tan facil??...cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de pelearte ¿??...sabes lo difícil que es convencer a roderich-sensei de no expulsarte?!!!

-dakedooooo…..sensei perdoneme si?..ya me ha golpeado con la sarten …por favor

-nada de pooor favor….( elizaveta baja el tono y lo mira preocupada) …escucha alfred….se que …te peleas por defender a tu hermano pero … la violencia no es buena… mas que hacerle daño al fastidioso , se hacen mucho mas daño ustedes mismos….yo no quiero que te expulsen …por favor intenta controlarte

Elizaveta ayuda a Alfred a ponerse de pie , este suelta un suspiro y mira cansadamente a su tutora .

-….lo pensare elizaveta –sensei

* * *

Matthew es realimente su medio hermano ( por eso tenían apellidos distintos) , la mama de alfred se volvio a casar y de alli nacio matthew, alfred en ese tiempo vivia con su padre en Washington mientras su mama y su pareja vivian en canada. Su madre decidio enviar a Mathew a USA para que viva con Alfred y fortalezcan sus lazos .

Para Alfred Mathew ha sido su importante hermanito menor .Por ello cuando se dio cuenta que en la escuela el era maltratado por abusivos , decidio actuar.

El problema es que por su inmensurada fuerza ….las peleas se pasaban de la mano y terminaban con ambulancias y hospitales…..detalles , detalles…

Alfred miro al cielo , estaba oscuro y ya prendian las luces de las calles .

-moh…si voy a casa ahora mama me va a meter un lio…mejor duermo un poquito y ya en la noche noche entro a casa a hurtadillas.

Alfred se sento debajo de un arbol del patio principal de la escuela. Lo miro con ojos vacios .Estaba cansado de ser criticado.

voy a lograr que me expulsen y ahí mattie si va a quedarse solo ….desearia saber que debo hacer para controlarme …. ( cierra los ojos lentamente)

" _Concederemos tu deseo , por favor mantenga sus sentimientos puros"_

_Un polvo brillante cae del arbol cubriendo a Alfred poco a poco, de pronto aparece una luz potente y todo se pone en blanco._

--- -- - - -- -

-Wahhh…..que buena siesta me he dado!...supongo que es hora de ir a..(alfred abre los ojos y ve la luz del dia ) EHH????...tanto me he dormido?...ahora si que mama va a matarme….oh bueno…supongo que me saltare las clases…

Alfred recoge sus cosas y se dirige a la salida, le llamo la atención el hecho de que habian varios estudiantes que nunca habia visto antes , y eso que el creia que conocia a todos en la escuela)

de seguro hay alguna actividad que no se …

OYE! TU EL RUBIO!- un vigilante en la entrada lo llama)

Eh?...

A dodne crees que vas???... no puedes salir , dentro d epoco comienzan las clases

Ehhh?....pero si nunca ha habido un vigilante antes en la entrada…yo solo quiero ir a cambiarme de ropa!!

Ni hablar ve de una vez a clase ¡! ( el vigilante le pone un rostro serio y tenebroso)

O…ok… " pfff….ya vere la forma de zafarme"

Alfred se dirigio a su aula , lo extraño es que seguia viendo a gente extraña por doquier. Abrio la puerta estrepitosamente como suele hacerlo todas las mañanas .

HELLOOOO EVERYBODY ¡! THE HERO IS HERE!!...eh? ( mira a su alrededor y nota a gente extraña mirnadolo) ...me habre equivocado de clase..?

Busco de puerta en puerta y solo encontraba gent eextraña a su alrededor. Algo raro pasaba.

Oh! Tal vez me confundi de escuela?!!! Pero no puede Se…

BOOMM!! CRASHH! POW!!

Alfred voltea ante el fuerte ruido y se encuentra con un chico castaño que apenas podia sujetarse en la pared mirando hacia afuera.

-…una pelea?..a estas horas?

-oi antonio estas bien? ( un chico de cabello rubio y con un poco de barba grita hacia fuera) oi es suficiente!!!

estoy…bien Francis…dejame terminar la..

si quieres puedo pelear con los dos…yo no tengo ningun problema ( una voz ironica y tenebrosa aparece en el aire ) o que…?...le tienen miedo a un kohai de segundo año?

Esta bien …peleemos

Oh…rana asi que quieres pelear por tu amigo …que amable…ok..que asi sea…

Alfred en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ve como el dueño de la tenebrosa voz aparece golpeando al rubio mas alto en el estomago con un velocidad escalofriante , no era mas que un chico un poco mas bajo que el de cabello rubio ceniza , pero con una mirada que asustaria a cualquiera. En sus ojos reflejaba todo el deseo de violencia.

El rubio mas alto logro esquivar algunos golpes pero no pudo evitar la patada frontal del otro. Se golpeo contra la pared y cayo de rodillas.

-jajajajaja…ahora un poco mas de diversión ( el rubio ceniza se prepara para patear una vez mas )

Alfred sale del asombro y se dirige a detener al chico , pero antes que pudiese hacer algo , una voz llama la atención de todos.

-CHOTTO MATTE!!!!! (una chica de cabello marron aparece y golpea al rubio ceniza con una sarten en la cabeza)

-AUCHH!!

-…basta de tonterias Arthur!!!! …Francis!! Lleva a antonio a la enfermeria y hazte ver tambien!

-E-LI-ZA-VE-TA ( el rubio ceniza al que elizaveta llamo Arthur se levanto tocando su adolorida cabeza) que haces interfiriendo?!!!!!!

-…no voy a dejar que comienzen peleas sin sentido tan temprano"!!! Arthur deberias moderarte!!!

-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…( a elizaveta le da un escalofrio ante la mirada gelida de Arthur) ….lo dejare pasar por ahora…no abuses de mi paciencia

El rubio ceniza se retira silenciosamente ante las miradas de todos.

-…Arthur…( la pelicastaña baja la mirada )

…eh?...elizaveta-sensei?...pero…pero…se ve de mi edad…pero…esa sarten la puedo reconocer en cualquier parte….eh…no entiendo?!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojala les haya gustado el primer capítulo , a decir verdad el primer y segundo capitulo iban a ser uno solo , pero bueno…**

**Ah!...a partir de aquí agregare algunos fragmentos de la cancion "I hope" de FT Island , tienen relación con el final de la historia. **

**Por siaca , a pesar de que adore US/UK , ellos no me pertenecen sino al genio de Hideki-sensei.**

* * *

**I Hope – Capítulo II**

"_Voy a esperar que todo sea un sueño más real que la propia realidad , …,  
espero que todavía me esperes, te quiero"_

Alfred en toda su confusion merodeo los pasillos de la escuela tratando de buscar a conocidos. Pero absolutamente nadie era familiar , y ademas de tanto en tanto se armaba una tenebrosa pelea , parecia que estaban acostumbrados.

En su mareo se topo con la biblioteca"

-ehh??, pero que sepa mattie me dijo que estaba en el otro extremo??....bueno..no importa…de todas amneras nunca he entrado a una…

El lugar era de regular tamaño, alfred miro los estantes desinteresadamente para luego toparse con una pared llena de fotos.

que es esto? …" Promociones de la escuela WW " …fotos de los graduados??...2002?? ¡! EH?!!!!!!! Esta no puede ser la ultima foto??...oh! ( mira alrededor y encuentra a la bibliotecaria) etto! … sensei disculpe ¡! Esta foto es de la ultima promocion ¿???

Ah?...hai…es de la promocion del año pasado, dentro de poco sacare la de este año…

EH?!!.." no puede ser…si estamos 2010 como esa puede ser la ultima foto??" …etto…sensei una ultima pregunta…tiene un calendario?'?

Hai…esta colgado en la pared

Arigato! ( corrio y miro deteneidamente quedandose tieso)) …2003 estamos en el año 2003?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

-No puedo creer nada…tal vez es solo un sueño…siii…volere a dormir y todo sera normal otra vez…tal vez elizaveta-sensei me golpeo tan fuerte que me dejo una contusion cerebral …ja..ja….fue una buena idea venir al techo de la escuela…

BLODDY HELL!!!!!!!...

…eh? ( alfred levanto la cabeza para ubicar la voz)…?

Porque ponerse vendajes es tan complicado?!!!!...rayos..ese imbecil de antonio…

Alfred se levanto y encontro tras las rejas de seguridad al rubio ceniza de la pelea de esta mañana , tenia el brazo derecho lleno de cortadas y al parecer luchaba con la curacion. De cierta amnera lo hacia recordar a si mismo.

-oh!...yo tambien tengo problemas con las vendas!!... ( sin pensarlo alfred da un salto y termina delante del rubio , arrodillandose para sujetar la venda) mattie siempre tiene que estar ayudandome con esto…pero creo q puedo hacerlo bien con las dos manos…jajjaajajja

-eh?!...tu! de dodne saliste?!!

-oh!...como soy un hero te ayudare con tus vendajes …te entiendo! …aunque parezca simple…hacerlo solo es imposible

-eh?!!..chotto! no te conozco! …BLOODY HELL! ESO DUELE1

-opss…creo q lo aprete demasiado…

El rubio ceniza se quedo en silencio observando al desconocido. Lo miro con extrañeza " como es que no esta atemorizado de mi?"

-…eres nuevo …cierto?

-ah…sii..de cierta manera…

- eso lo explica…

Eh?...dijiste algo?

No realmente ….

Ohh…vi tu pelea de esta mañana …eres increible…para tu talla tienes mucha fuerza

…urusai… de que año eres?

De segundo…me llamo alfred

…yo soy Arthur…porque te metiste a esta escuela…no quisiste hacer caso a los rumores y te arriesgaste…debes ser muy iluso

..huh?...que rumores?

…anosa…de veras no sabes nada?...me viste pelear y aun asi te acercas a mi?..que persona mas rara eres…jajaja…( alfred se siente alegre al ver al chico reirse animadamente) vives en el mundo real alfred?

A..jajajajaj…muchos me han dicho eso …bueno..creo que ya esta!

Hum..no esta mal…creo que se curara pronto ..gracias

Ok!

Arthur se levanta y se dispone a trepar la reja para irse, alfred lo observaba con curiosidad…durante la pelea…aquel chico tenia unos ojos dolorosos..sin embargo ahora profesaban una extraña tranquilidad. Sentia cierta simlitud entre ambos.

-a..anosa!! …puedo preguntarte algo?

-huh?..nani?

-..porque…te peleaste?...me refiero…ese chico te molesto o algo?

-…( Arthur puso una expresión seria) …lo hice porque ese idiota estaba haciendo estupideces…punto.

-huh?

- bueno ja ne!

* * *

Alfred se las ingenio para entrar a la boveda del gimnasio y dormir en una de las colchonetas. Estaba tan confundido y cnasado que se quedo dormido inmediatamente.

Al dia siguiente trato ingeniar un plan.

-bueno…ahora que se donde estoy , tengo que buscar la manera de regresar a mi tiempo… como?...rayos.. apuesto a que todo esto es un complot de los aliens!!!....( escucha la campana de la escuela)..supongo que debo buscar pistas…

Alfred comenzo a examinar la escuela con cuidado, tenia que haber algo anormal alli que le ayude a encontrar la respuesta. Pero lo unico con que se encontraba eran peleas por doquier.

-realmente …esta escuela fue muy violenta en sus principios…luego se quejan de mi…buu

- mira ahí esta…que miedo…

- no lo mires a los ojos…te va golpear…

-..eh?..que estan murmurando todos…?...oh …hey Arthur!!!!

El rubio ceniza sorprendido ante el amigable llamado volteo para encontrarse con el ojiazul.

-…ah…eres tu…que quieres?

- nada., tan solo tu herida esta mejor?

-….si…

-oh eso es bueno, yo tambien me curo rapido jajaja…después de todo soy un hero

-huh?.. que hero ni que nada…solo eres un niño

- ehhhh???, pero si estamos en el mismo año!

- pero se nota a leguas que soy mas maduro que tu

- claro …peleandote

-sin comentarios…

-…te vas a saltar clases de nuevo?

- no lo se…supongo

- ok. Te acompaño

- huh?...de veras?...no te conviene que te vean junto a mi

- por lo de las peleas?.. mira…cada uno tiene sus razones…sean buenas o no…pero yo no creo que seas un bad guy

- realmente eres ingenuo ( sonrie ligeramente) recien nos conocimos ayer y ya suenas como si nos conociésemos desde siempre, desubicado

-jajaja… deja de ser tan amargado Artie

- artie?! Quien te crees q eres para llamarme asi????,

- jajaja

Los dos caminan juntos por el pasillo dirigiendose al techo. Todos miraban completamente extrañados , como alguien podia acercársele amigablemente al demonio rubio??


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los reviews!! **

**Aquí traigo el capitulo III que me quedo un poco cortito , ojala les guste!!**

**Alfred y Arthur les mandan abrazos!!**

*** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen , sino a Hideki-sensei.**

* * *

**I Hope **

**Capítulo III**

"_Cuando el hoy pase, y despierte mañana  
espero que nada de esto haya pasado y sea solo un sueño"_

-Que es eso artie??

-huh?...son scones…

- scones?...eres ingles acaso?

- si , algun problema??

-humm…no realmente ( Alfred levanta la mirada y queda observando el rostro tranquilo del ojiverde) woahh artie tus ojos son muy verdes!

-huh? ( a Arthur le aparecio un leve sonrojo en el rostro) quequeque estas hablando?! , deja de mirarme tan fijamente ¡! Estoy tratando de comer ¡!

-ahh ok!...sino que…esas cejotas llaman demasiado la atención!

-TUUUUUU!!...QUIERES PELEA ACASO!??

-jajajajajaja…

-Vaya que tienes energia Arthur …inclusive después de golpear a antonio sabiendo que después te la verias conmigo

La sarcastica voz se escucho atrás de los rubios. Un joven de cabello plateado y ojos rojos intensos se acercaba a ellos con una peligrosa sonrisa. Alfred noto como la expresión tranquila de Arthur cambio drásticamente . Su mirada se torno agresiva y triste?… pero la escondio con una sadica sonrisa y una voz arrogante.

-huh…no pense que te demorases tanto , estuviste borracho en algun callejón?

-jajja…nunca estaria tirado en un callejón sin ti mi amigo ( se acerca lentamente al rubio ceniza)

- esos fueron tiempos pasados gilbert ( Alfred noto que la mirada de Arthur tenia algo de nostalgia )

- quizas , tal vez por ello habras olvidado que no te debes meter con ninguno de los mios no es cierto? O lo haces a proposito para encontrarte conmigo??...( acerca su rostro a un paralizado Arthur)…que pasa?....todavia te sigo gustando y esta es tu forma de llamar mi atención?

Alfred observa como Arthur se ponia palido , esta situación no le gustaba ni un poco. Al ver la desolada expresión de Arthur , Alfred en un impulso le jala del brazo hacia si y se interpone entre ambos. Pone su mas amplia sonrisa mientras escondia a Arthur detrás suyo.

-jajajaja…no te preocupes!...a decir verdad el esta conmigo ahora …lo que paso ayer fue…solo una pelea no?...como las muchas que hay en la escuela cada cinco minutos

Gilbert se sorprendio con la aparicion del extraño, ante la prominente sonrisa que le brindaba , no pudo mas que retroceder .

-huh…asi que ahora tienes un nuevo amiguito …solo porque estoy de buen humor voy a pasar lo de antonio por alto, pero deja de interferir…( pone una expresión seria) …nosotros no somos LADRONES como tu…( voltea y se va rapidamente)

Alfred miraba extrañado la situación , pero volvio a la realidad cuando sintio que Arthur sujetaba fuertemente sus hombros y escondia su rostro tras su espalda.

Alfred sintio que su corazon le dolia , era demasiado extraño.

* * *

Arthur se sento en el piso y miro el cielo. Alfred se acomodo a su lado y espero a que el ingles se relajase, veia todavía tristeza en sus ojos, aunque sus facciones se habian pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar la voz cansada del chico.

-…no se si debiste haber presenciado eso…pero que mas da ahora…

-….te sientes mejor…arthur?

- huh?...yo siempre estoy bien!

-si, claro

-tu realmente eres irritante!...de veras…recien nos conocimos ayer pero…siento que puedo bajar la guardia contigo

-…( Alfred siente su corazon dar un latido alegre) huh?

-…oh bueno…supongo que estaras confundido por todo lo que viste

-….

- sabes?...a pesar de que esta escuela te parezca violenta y todo…respetamos algunas reglas….lo unico que hacemos es pelear…es nuestra forma de arreglar problemas, si es justo o no , no nos interesa mucho, pero lo que si respetamos …es que no se puede hacer mas que eso…

-huh?

- asaltar, raptar , robar , etc…esta prohibido …solo pueden ser peleas tipo desafios publicos….ese sistema nos ha funcionado para bien o para mal…si alguien rompe las reglas , es relegado y puede ser atacado en cualquier instante…

-….( a alfred se le prende el foco) …entonces …cuando se referia a ladron…

-exacto…yo soy conocido por haber robado a toda un aula sin dejar pruebas…( le enseña una sonrisa triste)

Alfred se queda en silencio …esa expresión le parecia conocida, era la misma que el solia tener cuando no comprendian… que lo que hacia era por querer ser heroe, por querer proteger a alguien querido.

Arthur bajo la mirada , avergonzado , por alguna razon la opinión de Alfred ( ese chico con cara de tonto inocente egocéntrico) le importaba y ese silencio le comenzo a preocupar . "De seguro se va a levantar e irse" penso el rubio ceniza.

-Tu no lo hiciste cierto?

-…….huh?......como…?( Arthur se quedo sin palabras ante la seguridad que le mostraba el ojiazul)

-pues es obvio!...mira ..en mi anterior escuela yo trataba de proteger a mi hermano de los abusivos pero las cosas como que salian mal y cuando me acusaban yo sabia que habia hecho mal a pesar de tener una buena intencion y ponia cara de perrito degollado culpable…pero tu , a leguas se nota que no tienes esa culpabilidad…algo habra pasado , pero …tu no lo hiciste no?

Arthur y Alfred se miran fijamente por unos segundos hasta que Arthur voltea el rostro y suelta un gemido.

- ar…Arthur?...estas bien?!? ( Alfred le toca el hombro y se eleva para verle el rostro )

…huh?..que si estoy bien…jaja…es que….JAJAJAJAJAJJA….que clase de logica es esa?!...pfffff….JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA ..eres…demasiado simple! XD

No te rias!! Yo que estoy tratando de apoyarte emocionalmente y tu te burlas de mi super logica!! Sabes?!!! Yo he visto "Lie to Me" * miles de veces!!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJJAJA

NO TE RIAS!!!!! 0

Lo siento…lo siento…jajaja( se levanta y se apoya en la varanda )

Voltea a ver como el ojiazul le hacia un puchero ofendido . Se acerca y le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

" Gracias….eres la primera persona en creer eso" - Penso Arthur mientras se seguia riendo.

* * *

***Lie to Me: tv serie americana acerca de un tipo que puede saber si una persona miente o no , viendo sus expresiones faciales.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo ¡!**

**En esta ocasión el capitulo tiene algo de drama (espero no haberlo arruinado -_-U )**

**Estos dias voy a tener algunas pruebas en la universidad asi que les rejuro que para el sabado colgare los capitulos que falten y si tengo suficiente inspiración podre colgar el final.**

**Gracias por seguir mi humilde historia. Alfred les dara a cada una , una Cajita Feliz de Mc Donalds!**

**AMERICA: YAY! HAMBURGuERS PARA TODAS MIS FANS!**

**INGLATERRA: si quieren engordar 5 kilos en cada mordida entonces adelante…**

**---------------------------------------------**

**I Hope **

**Capitulo IV**

Arthur sonrio ante la inocente seguridad del rubio. Se sentia de cierta manera feliz que alguien creyera en el.

Se sento en el piso y se apoyo espalda a espalda con el ojiazul. Era la primera vez que contaba todo lo sucedido y se sentia aliviado que alguien le escuchara atentamente , sin siquiera pelear. Estaba mucho mas tranquilo ya que esa persona era Alfred ( a pesar de su cara de ingenuo e idealista)

-…Yo solia estar en el grupo de Gilbert , junto a Francis y Antonio ….eramos buenos amigos a pesar de las diferencias ….yo….a mi me gustaba Gilbert….el era especial …y se lo dije …y el fue amable cuando me rechazo…yo no me arrepenti de nada y creo que fuimos incluso mas amigos después de eso. .. El valora mucho a sus amigos sabes?...

-….

- ….Antonio …tenia..grandes dificultades economicas…tiene varios hermanos menores y lo habian despedido de su trabajo de medio tiempo….el no es malo ...

-…el fue el que…?

-…una tarde ….durante la clase de gimnasia … el se habia colado al aula y saco todas las cosas d valor de cada carpeta y las escondio en una mochila preparada en el aula contigua….lo que no conto fue que yo estaria en esa aula y lo atraparia en el acto….esa tarde quise saltarme gimnasia ….pareciese que todo fue destinado…

-el me conto su situación y trate de convercerlo de dejar las cosas antes de que todo se enredara…terminamos peleando y Antonio escapo…yo ..quize entenderlo…después de todo eramos amigos…y el era como un hermano para Gilbert…si el caia …muchos iban a sufrir …asi que pense…

- que mejor seria que tu te convirtieses en el ladron…?

-…….cuando se dieron cuenta del robo , convenci a antonio que me diera las cosas... y yo me presente como el ladron y las devolvi… desde ahí me volvi blanco de todos los alumnos de esta escuela…y Gilbert no quizo saber mas nada de mi…pero pense que era lo mejor ya que…a el le hubiese dolido mucho mas si se enterase de que fue Antonio a que haya sido yo.

-…la ultima pelea que tuve con Antonio…fue porque…el queria confesar …asi que pense que si me peleaba con el tal vez esa idea se le iria de la cabeza….no soy muy inteligente cierto?

-Arthur valoro el silencio que le dio Alfred. Despues de unos segundos , Alfred levanto la mirada al cielo oscurecido y hablo.

-no crees que …lo que todos ustedes quieren …es reconciliarse?..me refiero…todos estan defendiendo la amistad que tienen…tu tratas de cuidar a Gilbert y a Antonio , Antonio quiere remendarse y por lo que vi Gilbert todavía piensa en ti…asi que no crees que esta es una oportunidad…?

-…

-…yo creo que eres demasiado amable Arthur..pareces un abuelo

-…callate…(Arthur se inclina hacia Alfred , se sentia calmado y cansado a la vez)

-Pero de veras…ese Gilbert tiene muchisima suerte…Yo quisiera tener a alguien tan incondicional como tu ..jaja!

-…idiota ( Arthur cierra los ojos lentamente y se queda dormido apoyando sobre la espalda del ojiazul)

----------------------------------

-wahhh …que?...me quede dormido?!!..rayos! que hora es?!! Oye Alfred! Depierta!!

-huh?...Q pasa mami?

-idiota ¡!nos hemos quedado dormidos! Y ya es de noche!! Hay que regresar a casa

- _" pero yo no tengo una"_…ah! Verdad! …sera mejor que regresemos…

Mientras ambos caminaban a la salida y saltaban las rejas de seguridad. Alfred pensaba nerviosamente que excusa le daria a Arthur. Este al notar su extraña preocupación , lo miro de reojo .

-oye, si estas tan nervioso de lo que te digan en casa…quedate en la mia por hoy...de todas maneras ya es tarde

-eh?...de veras..?¿ …no hay problema si me quedo contigo Artie??

-Vuelve a llamarme Artie y yo sere el que te arrastre ante tu familia en estos instantes…

-Ok ok.! Wahh eres muy buena persona ¡ Y como Hero que soy debo ser agradecido

-…wtf*…

---- - - -- - - -

Arthur vivia solo en su departamento , le ofrecio el sofa a Alfred y le entrego algunas mantas y ropa. Alfred se sentia afortunado .

-por fin podre tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa!! Ya no sere un Hero oloroso!! XD

-…que?

-no..nada ¡! Muchas gracias Art!!

-…como sea…el baño esta por alla , si tienes hambre hay scones en la cocina…

-urgh…solo tienes scones?...no tienes …no se…alguna hamburguer???

-QUE DI-JIS-TE..?

-…pero que quieres que te diga….los scones no son "ricos" que digamos y un hero se tiene que alimentar bien …

-YOU GIT!!! VETE DE MI CASA!!!!!

-jajajajajajajaja..estoy bromeando…hay artie …eres toda una chica! No quieres salir conmigo por si acaso??

-A-L-F-R-E-D

- Buenas noches Artie!

- ….buenas noches…( Arthur se dirige a la puerta de su habitación , pero luego para en seco) …oye Alfred!

-huh?

-…esto…yo…tu…digo…( su rostro se tiñe de un rojo brillante ) …gracias!...JAjaJAjajajJA( risa nerviosa) Bueno adios!!! ( cierra la puerta de golpe)

Alfred se queda mirando la puerta, el rubio ceniza le habia parecido adorable. Y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que sus propias mejillas las sentia calientes .

-….que…pasa..conmigo…? no, no ,no, no, no, no, no, no!!! Soy un Hero ¡ no puedo avergonzarme asi!! …rayos…debo dejar de leer esos mangas shoujo que tiene Mattie!!!!....no no no, no!!! …ademas!! Debo centrarme en otras cosas!!! Debo averiguar como regresar a mi tiempo!!! …debo?...tambien debo ver lo de Arthur con Antonio…humm…mañana sera un dia ocupado…necesito una hamburguer ( se imagina una hamburguesa en el techo) oh rayos! Que hace la cara de Arthur ahí?!!!! ( Alfred mira fastidiado y sonrojado el rostro de Arthur que acababa de aparecer en su hamburguesa imaginaria)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WTF: what the fuck = que carajos!!**

**YOU GIT: tu ! idiota!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aqui el capitulo 5 !!**

**A lo largo del dia seguire subiendo el resto.**

**Gracias por su apoyo!!Por favor sigan comentando**

**Espero que " I Hope" sea de su agrado**

* * *

**I Hope**

Capitulo V

Arthur no habia podido dormir muy bien , se sentia algo extraño teniendo a Alfred en su sala . Mejor dicho, se sentia **totalmente **extraño con Alfred después de lo que hablaron ayer.

-….no entiendo nada …pero…porque en mi cabeza solo veo al americano idiota ese?!! WTF , de seguro se me pego su estupidez…( abrio la puerta algo nervioso y se encontro con un Alfred profundamente dormido) pfff….ese yankee …como alguien con esa expresión tonta me pudo haber ayudado tanto!

Arthur se va a preparar el desayuno y a buscar el uniforme de Alfred que dejo secando ayer. Se sentia curiosamente relajado. La repentina aparicion de Alfred , habia hecho que se calmara esos días.

No se imaginaba todo lo que iria a ocurrir .

* * *

-Bueno, hoy creo que si ire a clases, cual es tu aula Alfred?

-yo?...ehhh…esto…cual es la tuya Artie?

-…la 2E….

-Jojojo entonces estoy en la 2A!

-Ahh….entonces estamos en distintos pisos (se rie nerviosamente)

-Pero no hay problema ¡ en el descanso ire a buscarte ¡

-J-jajaja! Q-quien dijo q queria que me buscases!! No no te quiero ver!! V-vete idiota!

-Jajajajaaja nos vemos!!

Alfred caminaba pesadamente por los pasillos. Pensar hacia que le doliese la cabeza .Se le habian sumado varios problemas y no sabia por cual comenzar. Necesitaba un helado.

-ahhh tengo mas preocupaciones que Superman y Batman juntos!…necesito buscar como regresar a mi tiempo…debo que ayudar Arthur con lo de sus amigos….y para colmo creo que desde que conoci a Arthur me duele cada vez mas el pecho…buuu!!...odio enfermarme!! Supuestamente los Heros son indestructibles!! Perdoname Superman te he fallado!!

-….deberia estar buscando el modo de regresar ….( recuerda la expresión triste de Arthur) pero Arthur me necesita mas! **...........................(reflexion de 3 segundos)**.......................................OK! Decidido! Ayudare a Arthur primero!! A solucionar el problema de raiz!!

* * *

Alfred necesito toda la mañana para idear un plan que no involucrase superhéroes, aliens, ballenas, fantasmas, presidentes comunistas , policias, gemelos malvados , aviones, karaoke, piratas ,Rusia , etc

-Al fin!! Después de 7 horas de largo analisis!! …mi cabeza no da para mas….Arthur! Debes agradecerme de corazon por esta jaqueca!!

-….ahhhhhh ¡ no tengo tiempo de descansar!!!! Debo iniciar la fase uno de mi super plan!!!!

Alfred recorrio los pasillos de las aulas del segundo año. Como no conocia a nadie , decidio preguntar directamente. Se acerco a un grupo de chicos conversando animadamente.

-hola! Dodne puedo encontrar a un chico llamado Antonio ¿?

-…?...hola? ( hablo el rubio alto de mirada seria)

- …veee….te refieres a hermanito Antonio???...hum creo que debe estar con fratello en algun lado

-…huh?

-…mas sencillo…. Si escuchas a un italiano maldiciendo entonces los encontraste

-oh! Gracias1!!

-esto…vas a retar a hermanito Antonio?... **: (**

-no ¡ no! Al contrario! Quiero hablar con el sobre algo importante!

- de veras?...entonces después vengan a comer pasta! He hecho demasiado y traje para compartir! Cual es tu nombre?

-veneciano deja de molestarlo…

-pero Ludwig siempre es bueno hacer amigos y compartir pasta juntos!! Es la esencia de la felicidad!!

-….

-..esto…me voy yendo

-bye bye nos vemos luego! No te olvides de lo de la pasta!!

Alfred siguió caminando sin encontrar al castaño . Decidio tomar un descanso y comer una hamburger en patio.

-cheeseburguer…soy tan felizzz

-_bastardo! Tengo hambre! Busca algo de comer!_

-ok lovi!! Aquí tienes!

-que clase de mierda es esta?! Quiero pizza!!pizza!!!

Alfred reconocio un acento italiano y recordo lo que le dijo el rubio alto …

"_Si escuchas a un italiano maldiciendo entonces los encontraste"_

-oh! Tu eres Antonio cierto? ( Alfred se aparece al lado de ellos)

-eh?!! Un contrincante?!..Diablos!! protegeme bastardo!! ( el italiano se esconde tras el español , el cual habia cambiado de expresión)

- que es lo que quieres…buscas pelea?...si es asi que sea uno contra uno…ni te atrevas acercarte a Lovino si no quieres terminarr con un brazo roto ( tenia una mirada asesina similar a la de Arthur)

-no no no! No quiero pelear!! Rayos! Por que todos creen eso?! Solo quiero hablar contigo!!

-…huh?...que cosa??( Antonio bajo un poco la guardia) …quien eres ante todo?

-…soy..un amigo de Arthur , me llamo Alfred y quiero que ustedes arreglen las cosas de una vez por todas!!

-…que?

-mira!! Se que en realidad tu y el son muy buenos amigos y que el….te salvo de cierta manera , pero!

-espera espera!! Como sabes todo eso?!!!

-ah! Arthur me dijo, tambien somos amigos!!

-Ehhh??? Como es que…?...Arthur no se lo habia contado a nadie antes….

-ese no es el punto ¡ a lo que quiero llegar es! Tu ….quieres arreglar las cosas cierto…?

-….( Antonio baja la mirada) si…no puedo continuar con esta mentira, no puedo hacerle eso a Arthur

-…perooo el **brit** ese es tan cabezadura que no quiere ceder…hum…ese es un problema

-lo se! Cuando le dije que queria confesar el me golpeo ese dia!! Es tan malo T_T lovi consuelame como esa vez

-vete a la mierda bastardo!!

-sabes que habra consecuencia cierto?...me refiero a que si confiesas hasta te pueden expulsar o algo asi

-….lo se…pero …tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos! Eso es definitivo!No quiero que Lovi se averguenze de su futuro esposo!!

-Q-QUE CARAJO ESTAS DICIENDO?!!!!!1( grito indignado y sonrojado el pelirrojo)

-pero Lovi en mi país ya legalizaron las bodas entre el mismos sexo...creo que deberiamos ya pensar en nuestor futuro y...

-IDIOTA !BASTARDO !!!FETICHISTA!!!!! TOMATE FREAK!!

- no seas timido !! :)

-...antonio ?

-oh! alfred! que mas estabas diciendo??lo siento es que cuando estoy con lovi a veces me distraigo..jajajaja

- si te entiendo ! Para dejarnos de rodeos! te contare mi brillante plan !

-huh?...

* * *

-….que estara haciendo ese yankee…no dijo que iba a venir en el descanso?...

j-jaja no es como si quisiese verlo o algo por el estilo j-jaja-jaja( risa nerviosa)

-que miedo Arthur hablando solo

-eh?...que haces aquí Antonio ( dice de forma hostil)

- ...simplemente vine a proponerte algo …

-....( Arthur lo mira a los ojos seriamente)ya te dije que ni lo pienses...

-yo?...no! tn solo quiero solucionar las cosas y por eso ...quiero una pelea Arthur!

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aqui cercanos al final1!!!

Mas tarde bajo el otro capitulo!!

Por favor comenten para saber que tal quedo!

Gracias

Ruu-chan!!!

* Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino a Hideki-sensei!!

* * *

**I Hope**

**Capitulo 6**

-yo?...simplemente vine a proponerte algo …una pelea mejor dicho

-otra vez?...no te cansaste de que trapeara el piso contigo?

-jajajja, esta ocasión va a ser diferente

-Como asi?

-…quiero apostar contigo….Arthur lo digo en serio … si pierdo nunca mas volvere a tocar el tema..pero si gano yo decidire que vamos a hacer respecto al incidente….que te parece? Asi dejaremos de discutir

-….absurdo…sabes que de todas maneras te voy a ganar ….

-jajajaja quien sabe! Yo el jefe puedo ser mas habil de lo que parezco

-te vas a arrepentir de todo esto…no me hago responsable de lo que te suceda.

-ok! No te preocupes mas por mi!

-….

* * *

-Y que tal te fue?

-Bien!...le dije que nos encontrasemos a las 3 pm en el patio de abajo.

-Well done! , entonces entendiste el plan cierto?

-Si…pero estas seguro de que funcionara?...si pierdo ya no va a haber mas opcion

-No te preocupes! Todo saldra el bien! Te lo aseguro yo! El hero!

* * *

**3PM**

Arthur espero a que Antonio apareciese , lo que le sorprendió fue que estuviese acompañado de Gilbert y Francis. Ademas varios estudiantes se habian puesto alrededor. Por otra parte Alfred esperaba a que Lovino regresase de ir a comprar sus implementos antes de que iniciase la pelea.

-Que hacen ellos aquí?

-..ah...solo estan de espectadores …no van a interferir

-que importa…de todas maneras puedo con los tres a la vez…

-jajaja ¡ no es necesario ,esto por ahora es entro tu y yo ( le da una sonrisa tranquila)

- preparate para caer con tu estupidez Antonio( lo mira duramente)

El primer golpe fue de Antonio . Arthur aprovecho y sujeto el brazo de Antonio para tirarlo al piso. Antonio se inclino para evitar la caida directa y empujo a Arthur con la rodilla .

-por que haces todo esto Antonio?!...porque no dejas las cosas como estan?!!

-porque no esta bien ¡!Arthur! ( le da un puñetazo en el estomago) no debes pagar por lo que yo hice

-estupido ..( Arthur sonrie sádicamente y con un brazo agarra por le cuello a Antonio y le da un fuerte cabezazo)

* * *

-ya esta ¡ lo conseguí! ( lovino le entrega la bolsa a Alfred) la pelea comenzo?

- Si! Hace poco! Tenemos que apurarnos ¡( ambos corren hacia el patio )

- Oye alfred, y como cinco mcburguers van a ayudarnos??

- Jojojo lo veras lovino!!

- Hey! No te las comas!! No son tu almuerzo!!!

- Buuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alfred y Lovino cruzaron a traves de los estudiantes que se habian amontonado mas. Observaron en el centro del circulo al ingles y al español peleando fervientenmente. Pero se notaba que Antonio estaba perdiendo fuerza.

Alfred se quedo observando la pelea atentamente. Habia algo diferente a la pelea de ellos dos que vio por primera vez. Las expresiones de ambos eran mas honestas. Arthur ya no llevaba esa expresión sadica y cruel, sino una de preocupación .

-no seas idiota Antonio! Tu no puedes caer! Abre los ojos de una vez!! ( Arthur le da una patada en el torax) no quiero seguir con esto!

-no!...no me detendre! Tu debes entenderlo ¡ ( Antonio trata de recuperar el aire y arremete una vez mas contra Arthur, ambos terminan cerca de Alfred y Lovino)

-Antonio! Esta bien! Yo puedo llevar esto! Todo saldra bien! Cae al piso! Por favor cae al piso! ( Arthur esquiva el puño de Antonio y lo coge del cuello de la camisa)

Alfred logro ver nitidamente el rostro de Arthur y se le salio el corazon.

-rayos Alfred despierta!!! Tenemos que hacerlo ya! El desgraciado de Antonio va a perder!

-Tienes razon ¡ Es hora del plan B

Alfred saco las hamburguesas de su bolsa y le dio a Lovino dos de ellas. Espero a que de nuevo Arthur y Antonio se acercaran y grito.

-OYE CEJOTAS!!! TU COMIDA ES ASQUEROSA!!!

Arthur y Antonio paran por un segundo . EL rubio ceniza voltea sin esperar que le cayese una hamburguesa a la cara fuertemente.

-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!!!!! ALFRED!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!! ( Arthur le da una patada larga a Antonio que hace que este caiga lejos ) VOY A DARLE UNA PALIZA A TU TRASERO EGOCENTRICO CUANDO TERMINE CON ESTE IDIOTA ¡!!!!! ( se limpia la cara rapidamente y luego se vuelve a dirigir hacia Antonio)

-TU GRAN PLAN FUE LANZAR LAS HAMBURGUESAS?!!! ERES IMBECIL O QUE?!!!!! ( le grita un molesto Lovino) AHORA ANTONIO VA A PERDER ¡

-no!..debe haber una salida!! Algo!! Las cosas no pueden acabar asi!! Que puede distraer a Arthur por buen rato?!!!!...DAMMIT!!

Alfred cierra los ojos y recuerda la desesperación del rubio ceniza : "_no! Antonio! Esta bien! Yo puedo llevar esto! Todo saldra bien! Cae al piso! Por favor cae al piso" _

" No puedo dejar que Arthur siga con esto" . Alfred se pone delante de Lovino , toma aire y grita con fuerza.

- ARTHUR!!

Arthur vuelve la mirada enfadado .

- no molestes ¡!!Despues te...!

- YOU IDIOTIC BRIT!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!!!

El silencio reino en todo el patio.

* * *

***WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!!!!! ALFRED!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING': Que carajos?!! ALfred! Que rayos estas haciendo?!**

***YOU IDIOTIC BRIT!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!!!: TU britanico idiota!! Te amo maldicion!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

AHH!!! PERDONENME!!! Por los trabajos d ela universidad no pude actualizar los capitulos pero ahora si les traigo el combo completo!!! Este capitulo es cortito, pero el sigueinte lo compensa ya que me salio larguito....

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!!!

Ruu-chan!!

*Los persoanjes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al genio de Hideki-sensei!

* * *

**I Hope**

**Capitulo 7**

-YOU IDIOTIC BRIT!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!!!!

El silencio reino en todo el patio.

Alfred no podia ver la expresión de Arthur debido a que este estaba dandole la espalda. El americano fue el centro de atención de todas las miradas de los estudiantes .

Lovino salio de la impresión, corrio cerca de Antonio que tambien estaba shockeado y le grito fuertemente.

-OYE IMBECIL REACCIONA Y ACABALO DE UNA VEZ!!!

-…eh? OH!

Antonio se levanta como puede y corre hacia Arthur encontrándolo completamente rojo y con los ojos abiertos ampliamente . Estaba como piedra. Dudando Antonio unos segundos por la extraña situación decide darle con el puño fuertemente en el rostro .

Arthur cae al piso noqueado.

Aun asi conservó una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

-YAY!! GANE!!! LOVI VEN A MI BRAZOS!!

-ALEJATE DE MI BASTARDO!!!!

Alfred todavía rojo y sudando frio , se acerco al inconciente Arthur que yacia en el piso. Le dio unas palmaditas en la frente y al verlo aun sin reaccion , lo cargo en su espalda para llevarlo a la enfermeria. Alfred se sentia apenado ante todas las miradas y los silbidos picaros de algunos.

Por otro lado Gilbert y Francis se acercan a Antonio y lo detienen de su acoso a Lovino.

que fue todo esto Antonio?...que rayos acaba de pasar?!

tienes mucho que explicar Momn ami

…( Antonio suspira y los mira seriamente) ….creo que tienen que acompañarme …ahora si puedo decirles todo…

Director Vargas… hubo una gran pelea en el patio de la escuela pero al parecer ya termino y hemos dispersado a los alumnos.

Ohh…si, la he visto por la ventana…

Eh?!..y porque no la detuvo ¡! Usted es directo recuerda!

…buuuu…germania deberias aprender a relajarte!!...por lo que pude observar…no era una pelea normal…y ademas estaba aburrido!

…usted!!!! Debe aprender a comportarse!!! Por cosas asi es que sigue habiendo peleas en la escuela!!!

Ya ya…pero debiste verla tambien! Fue muy entretenida!.. .lanzaron hamburguesas y hasta hubo una confesion de amor!! Jajaja fue una pelea completa!...ahhh la juventud tiene mucha energia cierto?

…director vargas…usted es el colmo…no planea castigar a los involucrados?...tengo sus nombres sabe?

La puerta suena.

-pasen!

La puerta se abre y deja ver a un castaño ojiverde desaliñado junto a tres personas mas.

-ohhh..hablando del rey de roma….

-bu…buenas tardes director …subdirector germania

- señor Carriedo si no me equivoco?...a que se debe su visita?

-…yo vine a…hablar con usted sobre algo importante …

- sea mas claro Carriedo ( dice con seriedad germania) y ustedes que hacen aquí?..Gilbert , Bonnefoy otra vez estan en problemas?!!

-no, subdirector!! Yo ..a mi me gustaria que escucharan esto

-…Carriedo que es lo que pasa?

-…esto…( Antonio suspira y levanta firme la mirada)…es sobre el asunto del robo cometido por Arthur Kirkland de hace tiempo señor ….el …no lo hizo… yo fui el verdadero culpable , Arthur me estaba cubriendo…

Gilbert y Francis se quedaron mudos.

Arthur se sentia mareado, abrio los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor.

-eh?...que fue lo que paso?...

-estas en la enfermeria …te desmayaste después de…del golpe de Antonio.

-huh?( voltea y se encuentra con Alfred sentado al lado de su cama) … pelea?...( recuerda lo sucedido y se pone completamente rojo) OH! QUE?!...no! espera! Me desmaye?! Que no no no no no no no no no no no no no

-Arthur reacciona! Todavía hay cosas por tratar!! S i ya estas mejor tenemos que irnos!!

-eh?!...d-de que estas hablandoo?!!!

-Antonio en estos instantes esta hablando con el director y con tus amigos, es hora de que los encares

-HUH?!!!!! QUEEE??!!!!! ESE ESTUPIDO!!! YO LE DIJE QUE SE QUEDARA CALLADO!!!

-si, pero el gano la pelea recuerdas?, asi que resígnate y acepta la decision del ganador.

-pe-pero eso no es justo!!! No fue una pelea normal!! Por lo que dijiste yo…!!( se pone de nuevo rojo)

-ah…sobre eso ( las mejillas de Alfred se tiñen de rosado) hablaremos después ok? ,( coge del brazo a Arthur y lo jalonea ) ahora vamos!

Arthur se dejo llevar por el arrastre de Alfred. Tenia que aceptar la situación como un caballero.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOlitaassss!!! Aqui el penultimo capitulo!! Ojala sea de su agrado! Hoy definitivamente colgare el capitulo final ya que a partir de mañana no tendre tiempo para nada otra vez! (ese es el sacrificio por querer ser doctora XD) nO SE PREOCUPEN ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA UN FINAL FELIZ ! ( yo detesto los finales angst)**

**Tambien tengo algunas ideas que me gustaria propornerles pero eso ya se los comentare en el proximo capitulo XD.**

**Alfred y Arthur aman a sus fans fujoshis!!**

**Gracias **

**Ruu-chan**

*** Los persoanjes de Hetalia no me pertencen sino a Hideki-sensei**

* * *

**I Hope **

**Capitulo 8**

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del director, Arthur sintio escalofrios. La verdad era que estaba muy nervioso, nunca espero tener que encarar a sus amigos y al director nuevamente. De pronto siente que le toman la mano y la presionan fuerte como dando animos. El ingles voltea la mirada y se encuentra con la sonrisa amable del americano.

Arthur mira de nuevo al frente y cierra los ojos mientras suelta un suspiro. Estrecha la mano calida de Alfred antes de soltarla para tomar el manojo de la puerta.

La escena que encontraron dentro de la oficina era algo que de cierta forma se lo podian haber imaginado.

-TU GRANDISIMO IMBECIL!!!!!!!QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ENGAÑAR AL ASOMBROSO YO!!!!??? SACALE LA MIERDA FRANCIS QUE YO IRE A BUSCAR AL CABRON INGLES ESE!!!....( Gilbert furioso voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con Arthur y Alfred que recien abrian la puerta) ….KESESESESESESESE( risa maquiavelica)

-…eeeeHHHHHHH?!!!( Arthur Se torno algo palido al ver la expresión sanguianria de Gilbert que en un instante se le abalanzo encima)

-TUUU CEJOTAS HIJO DE PUTA!!!!!!ES HORA DE TU CASTIGOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NOOOO!!!!

Alfred observa las peleas con curiosidad, camina hacia el director y el subdirector que miraban con gotitas en la cabeza la escena.

-esto…director vargas…no va a detenerlos…?

-…ummm..no…creo que esta es su manera de conversar no es asi?...tu conoces a tu nieto germania…

- son unos idiotas…

-lo son, lo son ( los tres pensaron en unisono)

Mientras tanto Gilbert le daba una paliza a Arthur al igual que Francis tiraba al piso a Antonio.

Despues de media hora…

-todavia no se cansan?

-…esa es la energía de la juventud germania…

-…me pregunto si Arthur seguira vivo…

Gilbert coge con una mano el cuello de la camisa de Arthur y luego le arrancha a Francis el cuello de Antonio. Toma aire y los mira con rabia.

-PORQUE RAYOS HICIERON ESO?!!!...PORQUE MINTIERON?!!!!! ACASO NO SOMOS COMO HERMANOS?!!! PLANEABAN AMNTENER ESTA TONTERIA POR CUANTO TIEMPO?!!! TU ESTUPIDO ANTONIO TE IBAMOS A ENTENDER ¡, CLARO DESPUES DE UNA BUENA GOLPIZA PERO TE IBAMOS A APOYAR! Y TU IMBECIL ARTHUR , ME HICISTE DECIRTE TODAS ESAS COSAS Y TE QUEDABAS CALLADO…ES QUE ERES IDIOTA?!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ESTOY ENOJADO CARAJO1!!Como….como pudieron hacer todo esto ¿ ( Gilbert los suelta y baja la cabeza , ) como pudieron soportar todo esto…?

Francis se acerca a Gilbert y apoya una mano en su hombro , luego se dirige a Arthur y a Antonio que tenian una expresión arrepentida.

-… lo que Gilbert trata de decir, es que…debieron confiar en nosotros…y preocuparse un poco más por ustedes, bueno…como han dicho la verdad y ya han sido castigados supongo que no habra mas problemas…no es asi Gilbert?

-…esos idiotas…( gilbert suelta un sollozo)

-eh?...gilbert estas llorando?!!!

- no!!! Yo soy demasiado asombroso como para llorar como una niñita!!!! Es mi rabia que no la puedo liberar todavía!!!

-awww….estas llorando mom cherri!!

-NO ES CIERTO FRENCHUTE ¡!!!!

-…lo siento de veras gilbert…francis…

-yo tambien, crei que era lo mejor pero …( Arthur mira a sus dos amigos mayores) ver llorar a Gilbert ya es demasiado

-TUU BRIT CEJOTAS YO NO ESTOY LLORANDO1!!

-esto… no quisiera interrumpir esta maravillosa reconciliación pero….todavia tenemos que hablar señor Carriedo…señor Kirkland…

-oh!...verdad…estaban aquí viejo germania…

-….no tengo palabras ante tus lagrimas nieto mio..

-JAJAJAJAJA

-tu tu ¡!! Tu tambien te burlas anciano?!!!

-que bueno que te hayas amistado Artie

-callate…

-ahhh la amistad es tan fascinante como el amor mom cheri!

-…no entiendo porque nosotros tenemos que esperar para recibir nuestro castigo…soy demasiado genial como para recibir uno…hacernos esperar en el pasillo y que entremos uno por uno…ese viejo germania es un maldito…

-Pero alegrate gilbert! Asi por mientras podemos hablar con el nuevo noviecito de Arthur!

-HUH?! Q-QUE ESTAN DICIENDO?!!!! O//O

-Si…esa declaracion de amor fue asombrosa!! Ahhh…tienes mucho coraje mom ami ( Francis rodea el cuello de Alfred con su brazo)

-Tengo que admitir que fue algo inesperado…tambien los vi hablando esa vez en el techo..( Gilbert se pone frente a Alfred para mirarlo con una inocente curiosidad)

-…eh…yo…esto.. -//-U

-ARGH!!! NO MOLESTEN!!! METANSE EN SUS ASUNTOS IDIOTAS!!! ALFRED! VEN ACA!!( Arthur jala a Alfred del brazo y lo arrastra hacia el otro pasillo)

-Aburrido Arthur!!! Bubuuu!! ( murmura Francis)

Cuando llegan a la entrada del otro pabellón , Arthur se detiene subitamente dando la espalda a Alfred , éste todavía sonrojado espera alguna reacción del ingles , que se quedo en silencio como pensando.

-…antes que nada…gracias Alfred

-…huh?

-…es que bueno…si no fuese porque estuviste ahí y me acompañaste y todo…bueno…a lo que me refiero!...es que…desde que has llegado a esta escuela…cosas buenas me han pasado…y siento que de alguna manera todo fue debido a ti….por eso…de veras estoy agradecido….

-ah…no te precocupes…después de todo soy un hero ¡ mi deber es ayudar!!

-jaja…( Arthur voltea y quedan frente a frente) …después de todo creo que tienes razon! Jajjaja egocentrico hero!....

Alfred se relaja ante la risa aliviada de Arthur.

-…deberias irte ya, después de todo tu no vas a ser castigado como nosotros.

-si…pero no tengo anda que hacer asi que de todas maneras te esperare

-….( Arthur se quedo pensando unos segundos y se sonroja subitamente) …esto….Alfred….por que no…me esperas en la entrada?...ahora que lo pienso bien…todavía te-tenemos que hablar …so-sobre …eso

-…eso?...Oh!...ESO…esto…..Ok..ok entonces te espero abajo…en la entrada

-esta bien…ah..ajaja…entonces me voy yendo…aja-jajaja-ja( risa nerviosa)

Alfred ve como Arthur regresa a la oficina, pero antes nervioso lo llama.

-arthur! ( el ingles voltea) y-yo no estaba mintiendo! I really really love you!

El ojiazul observa satisfecho como los colores se le suben al ingles y como este le devuelve la sonrisa antes de despedirse con un gesto con la mano y entrar a la oficina del cual se escuchan gritos.

-WOOOHOOO ARTHUR TIENE NOVIO!!

* * *

Alfred camino hasta la entrada de su escuela con una sonrisa en el rostro. Las cosas habian salido bien y ahora lo ultimo que le falta era enfrentar al rojo rostro del ingles del que sospecha que obtendria un si.

Mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos , Alfred se acomodo junto al arbol de la entrada y apoyo su espalda en el. Se sintio algo soñoliento y cerro los ojos lentamente , de seguro Arthur le iria a despertar , penso él.Y se quedo tranquilamente dormido.

_Parece que ahora si esta feliz! Creo que es hora de que lo regresemos no les parece?_

_Se escucho unos campanilleos y del arbol cayeron gotas de luz que cubrieron a Alfred lentamente…_

**CONTINUARA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y aqui esta el final!**

**Siento que no es muy bueno que digamos T_T...ustedes ya me diran que tal me salio...**

**Sobre las ideas que les mencione antes, bueno...primero estaba pensando es escribir un omake para esta historia ....pero luego se me ocurrio tal vez hacer un "preguntales al Alfred y Arthur de I hope" parecido al "Ask Alfred" de Marina Nyah en ingles...no se si estas ideas les convencen...asi que por favor diganme cual deberia hacer o si mejor no hago ninguna XD ...bueno eso los dejo a su parecer...ah! una amiga sadica me sugirio que una de las condiciones para realizar esta actividad sea que lleguen a los 50 reviews... no la voy a aplicar ( tal vez no soy popular T_T ) ...pero bueno lo unico que les digo es que sus comentarios me hacen muy muy feliz !...son tan importantes para mi como la pasta lo es para Italia!!**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**

**La temblorosa novata Ruu-chan**

*** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertencen sino a Hideki-sensei**

* * *

**I Hope**

**Capitulo Final**

_"pasaron días, pasaron meses_  
_Y no te comunicaste conmigo_  
_mis lágrimas caen, mi pecho se duele_  
_no creo que solo sea temporal... no lo creo_  
_no lo creo, no es para conosolarme_  
_el vacío que dejaste, crece_

_te veo otra vez, tú tú eres mi amor _  
_Aunque pasara cientos de veces yo yo soy tu amor_  
_el cielo nos ha puesto juntos mi amor_  
_te he perdido, pero solo por un tiempo_  
_Si naciera de nuevo, lo único que querría es a tí_  
_volveras a amarne otra vez _  
_volverás... volverás_  
_Sin tí yo no soy yo_

_dijiste que me amabas ¿a donde se fue todo eso?_  
_me abandonaste, soltaste mis manos_  
_¿cómo puedes dejarme y olvidar nuestra promesa?_

_es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño... me engañas_  
_es triste que me hayas dejado solo_

_te veo otra vez, tú tú eres mi amor _  
_Aunque pasara cientos de veces yo yo soy tu amor_  
_el cielo nos ha puesto juntos mi amor_  
_te he perdido, pero solo por un tiempo_  
_Si naciera de nuevo, lo único que querría es a tí_  
_volveras a amarne otra vez _  
_volverás... volverás_  
_Sin tí yo no soy yo_

_Pensé que todo esto era una horrible pesadilla_  
_solo quiero poder despertar de este sueño_

_Cuando el hoy pase, y despierte maña_  
_espero que nada de esto haya pasado y sea solo un sueño oh_  
_voy a esperar que todo sea un sueño más realista que la propia realidad_  
_espero que todavía me speres, te quiero_

_te veo otra vez, tú tú eres mi amor _  
_Aunque pasara cientos de veces yo yo soy tu amor_  
_el cielo nos ha puesto juntos mi amor_  
_te he perdido, pero solo por un tiempo_  
_Si naciera de nuevo, lo único que querría es a tí_  
_volveras a amarne otra vez _  
_volverás... volverás_  
_Sin tí yo no soy yo_

_oro cada noche por mi felicidad, no quiero miseria_  
_no creas que no te quiero_  
_no se si es real o no_  
_ni puedo cambiar otra vez... espero lo comprendas_

_Si naciera de nuevo, lo único que querría es a tí, volveras a amarne otra vez _  
_volverás... volverás... Sin tí yo no soy yo"_

**_Canción I Hope de FT Island_**

* * *

-Oye despierta! Cuanto tiempo mas piensas dormir ahí?

-Eh….artie…?( Alfred abre los ojos perezosamente)

-Artie?...hermano estas soñando?

-…huh?

Alfred al reconocer la voz de su hermano menor abre los ojos subitamente.

-MATTIE?!! QUE?! PERO! Que haces aquí?!!!!!

-de que estas hablando hermano?...ya es de dia! Te has quedado dormido aquí en la escuela toda la noche! Ahora si mama te va a matar!

-pero pero!...yo!..no puede ser! Yo estaba esperando a Arthur y me quede dormido y!!! NO ENTIENDO NADA!!

-…que?...quien es Arthur ¿….un amigo?..

-no! Espera! Mattie en que año estamos?!!!

-…huh?...en el 2010 …te sientes bien Alfred?

- nonoononononononononononononono no puede ser! Como he regresado?!!!Por que justo ahora?!!!!!

-…me estas asustando hermano..

Alfred mira desoladamente a Matthew y se lanza hacia el.

-BWAHHHHHHH MATTIE!!! DONDE ESTA ARTHUR?!!!!!!!BWAHHHH

-….ehhhhhh?!!!!!!tranquilizate hermano!..( trata de sotenerse ante el fuerte abrazo de su hermano) ya se! Quieres una hamburguesa?

-…hamburger…?

-Si! _" de seguro tiene hambre y por eso tiene alucinaciones"_ ( penso mattie) toma! Aca te traje una..

-…( Alfred se queda mirando fijamente la hamburguesa y comienza a lagrimear de nuevo) BWAHHHH ESTA HAMBURGER SE PARECE A ARTHUR COMO AQUELLA VEZ…!!!

-HUH?!

-…" _De veras todo habra sido un sueño?...no puede ser cierto!...Arthur no pudo haber sido solo una ilusión"_

-Hermano no llores! tranquilo! que pasa?...el sabor no te gusta?..te buscare otra!

* * *

El segundo año de Alfred paso tranquilamente. Elizaveta-sensei ya no andaba dandole sartenazos y hasta había mejorado sus calificaciones, sin embargo habia veces en las que se queda mirando la nada por buen rato y luego comenzaba a lloriquear exclamando el nombre de cierto Arthur. Mattie no entendio muy bien la historia que Alfred le relató sobre ello, en realidad cree que su hermano mayor enloquecido un poco debido a la ingesta de tanta comida chatarra.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano pasaron lentamente para Alfred. Y el nuevo año escolar no lo esperaba con mucho animo que digamos.

-hermano! Apurate que llegaremos tarde ¡! Aunque sea hay que llegar puntual el primer dia!

-..si…si Mattie ahí voy…( alfred todavía soñoliento se coloca su chaqueta bombardero y coge su mochila)

Alfred entro a aula de tercer y ultimo año. Busco el asiento en la esquina del final y se recostó sobre su mesa.

-alfred-san no durmió bien anoche?

-ah! Hola Kiku…si…mas o menos…es que me quede jugando hasta tarde los cds de play station que me prestaste.

-…alfred-san no deberia haberlo hecho un dia antes de comenzar la escuela -.- u …si se queda dormido causara una mala impresión a nuestro nuevo tutor…

-…no creo que sea tan malo como la profesora elizaveta y su sarten…tendra piedad de un hero cansado como yo…

-si usted lo dice…-_-U

- relajate kiku!( Alfred se vuelve a recostar )

Se oyen voces adultas al frente del aula y Alfred oye como todos se ponen de pie.

-Alfred-san! Los profesores ya entraron..( le susurra en voz baja Kiku , pero el americano sigue dormitando )

-Buenos dias alumnos! Hoy nomás vine para darles la bienvenida al tercer año y para presentarles a su nuevo tutor! …

-Alfred-san…elizaveta-sensei se va a dar cuenta…( le vuelve a susurrar Kiku)

-…profesora elizaveta…!( Alfred da un salto por instinto y se para asustado ante la mención del nombre de la castaña)

- el es un antiguo amigo mio, fuimos compañeros de escuela al igual que ustedes asi que pórtense bien con el ! Ya puedes pasar! ( Elizaveta le hace una señal a la persona que estaba en la puerta)

Alfred pone los ojos como platos al ver a cierto rubio presentarse ante todos.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y seré su tutor este año… HUH?!!!!! AA-alL-fred?!

Las piernas de ALfred se movieron solas y en menos de un segundo , el se encontraba abrazando fuertmente al ingles. Frente a toda la clase.

* * *

Despues del saternazo que recibio Alfred por parte de la profesora Elizaveta por su atrevimiento , Arthur lo tuvo que llevar a la enfermeria ...

- Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?....te imaginas todo lo que me diran por tu impulso ?...aunque con eso esta confirmado que eres ese alfred, el unico capaz de hacer cosas estupidas en microsegundos...

-....de veras crees que soy yo?

-...no lo se...es imposible , es como si el tiempo no te hubiese afectado en nada...

-...ah sobre eso...me creerias que ...

Alfred le relato toda la historia a un atento Arthur, el americano se sorprendio ya que era la priemra vez que alguien le escuchaba con seriedad y no se burlaban de el.

- en donde fue que te quedaste dormido?

-...umm...en el arbol alli en la entrada

-hum...vamos a darle un vistazo ok?

Alfred observaba extrañado como Arthur rodeaba el arbol con curiosidad , hasta le parecio que habalba solo. Despues de unos minutos , arthur hizo un gesto al arbol como de despidiendose y se dirigio nuevamente a Alfred .

-...que fue todo eso Artie?

-....simplemente estaba verificando tu historia...esas hadas me lo explicaron todo...

-eh?...hadas?...de que estas hablando?...yo no veo nada!...estas alucinando artie...

-TUU!! las personas con la cabeza llena de aire como tu no pueden verlas!! ...despues de que me dejaste plantado ese dia y nunca mas supe nada de ti! SIgues hablandome de esa forma?!!!

-eh?...oh! bueno ya sabes que no fue a proposito...yo estaba esperandote para que vinieses y cayeses en mis brazos y nos besase...OUCH!

-deja de hablar tonterias! Admito que tienes una justificacion para lo que hiciste , sin embargo! Ahora que somos profesor y alumno ,debes bajar de esa nube

-ehhhh?!!! pero si ahora seria mucho mas intensa nuestra relacion! imaginatelo! un profesor y su alumno teniendo un romance prohibido JAJAJAJA!

-I-DI-O-TA! y como estas tan seguro de que tenemos una relacion ?! yo no llegue a responder a tu escandalosa declaracion!

-por favor , yo se que te mueres por mi! despues de todo soy un hero irresistible !

-...señor Jones por su atrevimiento tendra una semana de castigo

-ehhh?!!!

-no me haga aumentarla a dos semanas

-...no es divertido arthur!

-si lo es y no me llames arthur dime profesor Kirkland

-buuu!! porque eres asi conmigo?!!...nos acabamos de encontrar despues de tiempo ...aunque sea dame mi repsuesta...para luego abrazarnos y besarnos y hacer cosas malas y ..OUCH! ESO DUELE!

Arthur mira a Alfred seriamente y le meustra una sonrisa sadica.

-pues eso tendra que esperar señor Jones, graduese y luego hablaremos, yo no pienso confesar mi amor a un alumno.

-ehhh?!!!!pero recien empezamos el año!! no es justo!

-...yo he tenido que esperar 7 años asi que no me hables de justicia...( Arthur se da la vuelta y camina hacia las aulas) ademas...la espera lo hara mas interesante jaja

-Artie eres un sadico!!

- es profesor kirkland para ti

Alfred alcanza a Arthur mientras cruzaban el pasadiso vacio, le coge disimuladamente la mano y la estrecha con la suya.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy "

"...yo tambien, nunca pense que fuese nuestro destino encontrarnos aqui de nuevo"

"Por supuesto que es el destino!!, el hero siempre tendra un final feliz con su unica y querida novia!"

"A quien le dices novia?! idiota!"

**_Final feliz??_**

* * *

**Y bueno es la priemra vez que temrino un fic...estoy feliz! **

**Gracias por todo y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Se despide Ruu-chan


End file.
